Just a Stormtrooper
by Shout of Gaia
Summary: Toobi. Toobi was your average citizen who had joined the Imperial Stormtrooper Corps hoping to help restore order to the galaxy. But, after he, by what he would call a fluke, kills a surviving Jedi in combat he learns that there was more to him that fate had destined besides simply being a soldier of the Empire.


The twin suns of Tatooine beat down upon Toobi. He felt heavy in his new, shiny white storm trooper armor. The tank on his back that was supposed to keep him cool was doing it's job... but at the same time the weight was causing his body to grow heavier.

His two squad-mates weren't having as much trouble as their new member though. At least not visible trouble. One of the two, Don, was a native to the sand trap of a planet that they were stationed on and the other, Smidge, was born on a similar planet named Jakku. That said, Toobi would have rather been on Tatooine than Jakku any day. Jakku was nothing more than a giant ball of dirt composed of a few scattered and dangerous shanty towns, wasn't quite as hot at the twin sunned planet, but still a hot dirtball nonetheless.

Still though, Toobi would rather be back home, on Courscant. There the air was nice, the temperature was perfect, and, while as about as dangerous as Mos Eisely in some of the lower areas, areas he had grown up in, it was much prettier to look at. Still, though, as much as he wanted to be back home, he knew it would only result in many painful memories. Of his mother, his friends, his life before joining the Galactic Empire... But that didn't stop the planet from calling out to him.

"Toobi!" The tallest stormtrooper of the bunch, Don, called out to his lagging teammate, "C'mon get moving, you're slowing us down!"

"What's the matter Toobi?" Smidge joined in, "The moisture tank too heavy for ya'?"

"Yeah, don't make me leave you for the Anooba's." The Tatooineite teased as he turned back towards the direction they were headed... And in that direction was Mos Eisely itself. Scum, villainy, you'd be hard pressed **not** to find both in there. Street thugs, gangsters, corrupt officials, smugglers, bounty hunters, even on occasion Jabba the Hutt, they all lurked in that cesspool.

But, today, none of that was the goal of the three man squad. There was a much bigger, more dangerous prize that awaited them in there. There had been rumors, reports, concern... that one of the surviving Jedi lurked in there. The name Jedi was almost forbidden to be spoken now, in fact no one who was not in someway affiliated with the Empire was allowed to utter the word, lest they were reporting the possibility of one nearby. And there was many reports in Mos Eisely.

Entering the city limit's, seeing all the merchants herding their giant beasts, looking at the Jawa's scatter about, The grease covered children playing in the streets, being careful not to bump into any on-edge, very violent adults, one had to wonder who in their right mind could live in a place like this. Toobi could... the slum level of Courscant wasn't too different from Mos Eisely. Much like the space port, the slum levels were rarely policed and there was always **someone** drawing a blaster. Toobi had been on the end of those blasters many times.

But, they were treated differently here. As they walked into the center of the giant multi-species crowd Toobi began to notice that it was parting for them. Perhaps it was the armor. which was made to look intimidating, maybe it was the blasters, maybe it was because they were storm troopers. That wasn't the case. It was because they all knew that if they started any trouble with the empire they wouldn't live to see the next day.

Then, roughly, a small, moving object smashed into his leg, shaking him slightly. Immediately he drew his weapon in the direction it came from. He knew he shouldn't have, if it was a blaster shot he'd be dead or on the floor already. But, stepping foot on in Mos Eisely will do that to you. And as he was tossing his blaster back and forth, scanning the now shrinking crowd with wide eye's unseen behind his helmet.

Then a hand began tugging at his knee armor. Looking down, Toobi saw a,young, greasy blonde boy, picking himself up off the ground as his friends began backing away. The boy had a dazed look on his face, as he struggled to keep his feet on the ground.

The stormtrooper brought his weapon back into the resting position and looked down at the boy. He couldn't explain why he was compelled to study the small blonde human, but he found he couldn't look away from him. There was... a familiarity.

"L-Luke!" A female voice called as the crowed parted for a couple. The female was pale, sporting a dirty blonde bob cut and nearly stumbling over her sand tipped dress as she ran towards the child. The male was was a more burly figure, with short, dark brown hair that was combed to one side. "Luke, why did you run off like that? Don't go playing without asking us!" She spoke as she knelt down and began to dust the boy off. She then took notice of the white armored Imperial soldier behind the child. "Don't go bothering stormtroopers either!" She spoke to him in a hushed tone.

Then her husband arrived not taking too Luke like his wife had instead looking towards the stormtrooper. "Sorry about my nephew..." he apologized, looking down, then back up, "Hope he didn't cause you any trouble... When I saw you waving that blaster around I assumed the worst... I'll get on to him about it later." At that the boy tried to slowly walk away from his uncle, who was trying his best not to snap at him, but was stopped when his aunt caught his arm and pulled him back.

Smirking beneath the helmet, Toobi waved his hand in front of his face. "Don't worry about it... He's just a child after all."

For whatever reason, The uncle looked surprised, setting his jaw in a confused manner. But that only lasted a moment before he rested his hand on the white shoulder pad and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir." And with that the trio left, leaving Toobi to catch back up with his squad mates.

When he was finally walking at their pace, they wasted no time in laughing at their youngest members embarrassment.

"Ya' know. I don't think I've **ever** seen a rebel **that** small." teased the Tatooine local as the three walked in unison, earning a chuckle from the other.

"I think it proves I'm a bit quicker when it comes to reflexes when it comes to either of you." Retorted Toobi, face red underneath his battle helmet.

"We'll see..." Smidge spoke as they turned into a cantina.

As the newest of the stormtroopers walked in, hearing the loud, blaring music sung by the band in the corner and the civilians who were either too engrossed in it to notice the imperial troops walking in(or too intoxicated) he had to wonder why they thought **this** was the place a Jedi would be. He didn't know much of the all but extinct group of people, but he thought that they'd be away from all this noise and what not.

Toobi frowned, _They're probably just here to get drunk themselves._

Then he felt a hand tapping his side. Turnining to face the source he found Don, who was force to speak to him using the communications in their helmet. "Alright then, commando," he mocked Toobi for his early jumpiness, "who do you think here is the **Jedi..?** " He put heavy sarcasm onto the word. It was no secret that the two others thought this was a waste of time, after all any Jedi who were left surely wouldn't dare go to a place such as Tatooine, let alone wave their lightsaber around.

Still, humoring Don, Toobi began to scan the bar counter, looking for said Jedi. There were humans, aliens, droids, but none of them(especially not the droids) screamed Jedi to him, just a bunch of drunken pilots and criminals drinking away their consciousness. Then his eye's focused on a female figure. She had shoulder length brown hair, was wearing a top that exposed her midriff and a long skirt that covered her hips and the back of her legs, leaving the front open. Though, the provocative clothing was not the reason why he stopped on her... Like with that Luke boy Toobi... **felt** something. Something stronger this time.

"Well then, super trooper?" Don spoke, bringing Toobi back to reality, "Anyone?"

Toobi glanced towards Don and then back to the woman as she picked up a drink. "Her." he pointed.

Don looked at him and, though one couldn't tell much from behind the standard issue stormtrooper helmets, Toobi could tell he was giving him a smug look. They both knew she was attractive, and Don was mistaking Toobi's hunch for perversion. "'Kay then. Come one Smidge, let's go." And with that, he and Smidge began towards her.

When they'd reached her she'd already turned around and waved at them, tilting her hips to one side. "Hey there!" she chimed, slightly intoxicated as her drink sloshed a bit over her hand. "What do a bunch of big, strong, stormtroopers want **here**?"

"Well, mam," the tallest of the stormtroopers, Smidge, began, "A Jedi has been reported around Mos Eisely." He then turned to Toobi, who was keeping his distance "And our friend here, feels like you may be one."

She turned to Toobi. " **Feels** like huh?" then she sighed, "'Kay then. Conduct your test."

The tall stomrtrooper nodded, "Lift your arms please." she complied and Don began to perform a pat down, searching for a light saber.

Everything was going as it should have gone... but then, as Don began tapping hear her hip there was a thud. Curious, Don reached in, through the open curtain of the skirt and pulled out, very slowly, a light saber. "You-" That was all the stormtrooper got out before the object was ripped from his hand by an unseen arm and tossed back into the womans. Quickly, activating a deep purple blade, she swung the weapon down onto Don's neck, decapitating him and letting his lifeless corpse fall to the dirt cantina floor. The cantina then broke into a panic.

Smidge, who was a head taller than most species in the bar, instead of using his blaster tried to wrestle the blade out of her hand. That was a mistake. Quickly she smacked the light saber handle into his neck, denting some of the armor that was there and making him stumble back. Then, with expert skill, she tripped him forcing him to fall on his back. From there he tried to pull up his blaster but was but short when the Jedi shoved the purple blade through his chest, killing him instantly.

Toobi began firing, backing up as he did. With incredible speed, The Jedi deflected each shot and then shot out her hand. Toobi found himself being tossed, life a wampa rat, out the door of the cantina and back out onto the streets of Mos Eisely.

He was dazed now, as when he'd landed his head had bounced fairly roughly. Trying his best to pick himself up before she'd gotten out there, Toobi scrambled to his feet, only to be face to face with the Jedi as he got up. She wasted no time in swinging her blade trying to give him the same fate as Don. Instinctively, he reached for the handle, completely expecting to be cut down anyways.

To his surprise, he was holding her back. It was had though, for such a thin girl she felt like she had the force of a rancor behind her, but, judging from her face, she was having a tough time as well. Still, she was overpowering him. Quickly, he kicked hard on her shin, breaking it with the force of his leg. With a breathless slouch forward in pain, the Jedi had momentarily lost the strength in her arm. That moment was sufficient. He the ripped the weapon from her hand and used it to impale her in her stomach.

She lurched forward as the blade of energy began burning in her. Looking him in the eye's she spoke one final time. "I hope you have no Idea what your doing..." she paused "I really hope you don't." then, Toobi watched as the light faded from her eye's and she slid off of the blade, which soon after turned off, Leaving Toobi standing over her corpse.


End file.
